Witches among us
by MiladyPinkArmor
Summary: Patty and Omega are best friends. Who knows what havoc they can cause on the island? (collab with Isa Kitty)


**Chapter 1: How they met**

Once upon a time there were two best friends called Patty and Omega. Both loved pies, but with different flavors. One liked lemon pie, while the other enjoyed apple pie. But those differences were what made them best friends. Well, now I'll tell you how they met. I bet Omega (Isa Kitty) told you that they met when Patty turned James or someone into a banana, but she's a liar. It's not that weird. It's a very funny story, though. I always smile when I remember that time. It was our first day in kindergarden...

_Both were 4-years-old. Yes, I kno what you're thinking. Both were too young. The teacher made a small tournament to see ho would win a toy from Rockhopper made in China. But everyone would receive a prize, except that t__he other toys were trains, balls and teddy bears. Then, we both wanted the Rockhopper plush toy. _

_The first competition is hide-and-seek. The first chick had to find all the other penguins, so he or she would win. The second one was tag. The first chick to touch all the penguins would win, but if there was any penguin left, he would lose. The third competition was dodgeball. The last one who as hit would win. The fourth was a race. The first to cross the line would win. _

_And for last but not least, karate! All the penguins would beat themselves slightly until there was only one left._

_After the teacher explained the rules, they started playing. William was 'it'. He had found almost all the penguins, except Patty and Omega. Until we ran from our hiding spot and went to the place where he was counting, and won the game. They felt sorry for him, kind of... But finding a hard spot wasn't easy either..._

_"OUCH- YOU STOMPED MY TAIL! AND QUIT STARING MY ASS!"_

_"YOU ELBOWED ME! WHY WOULD I LIKE TO STARE AT YOUR ASS?"_

_"O-OW! GO TO THE LEFT- OUCH! YOUR LEFT, NOT MINE YOU JACKASS!"_

_"YOU DON'T KNOW THE DIRECTIONS EITHER! YOU THOUGHT THAT IRLAND WAS A HOLIDAY!" _

_"IT SOUNDS LIKE A HOLIDAY- SHH, HE'S COMING- UGH, I SLIPPED!"_

_"SMOOTH MOVE, PAT... MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL LEARN FROM ME BECAUSE I CAN WALK PROPERLY, AT LEAST.__"_

_"SHUT UP!" Patty hissed and then both stood there, quiet and ignoring what just happened in that tree hole. William walked past them but saw no sign that they were there, so he went further in the garden to play. Then they saved themselves, at least... _

**_..._**

_The next game was Tag. The 'it' was Jade. They ran very fast. Unfortunately, running being a witch and a nayrikki has its pros and cons. Patty accidentaly tripped, and she was holding hands with Omega, meaning: Omega fall along. She brought William, James, Bia and Orchidea with her. Yes, that was going to be one hell of a day... _

_Luckily Omega and Patty, due to being supernatural, couldn't be caugh. Jade was so disappointed, but it had to be done anyway..._

**_..._**

_The third competition was dodgeball. There were two teams. Team red and team blue. Patty and Omega were on the red team. As always, Patty was b__eing clumsy, and the ball was going to hit her. Then she ran and tripped, luckily Omega hit the ball with her tail, and unfortunately it hit William's face._

_"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"_

_"NANDEMOII **(I DON'T CARE)**!"_

_"CAN SOMEONE TRANSLATE WHAT SHE SAID?!"_

_"I THINK SHE WANTS A UNICORN!"_

_*FACEFLIPPER OMEGA & PATTY* The game was still on and Patty, Omega and William were the only left. Patty carefully took out her wand from her hat. Omega gave her a glare that meant 'don't you dare to cheat' and she answered with a 'it's not a big deal, Meg. What can happen?' and she answered back with 'the apocalypse, perhaps?'. Omega's eyes turned into slits._

_"Patty, mear-redda **(it's an order/I order you)**! Don't do that!" Shouted Omega, startling Patty and she turned the ball into a blue puffle "Yappari (**I knew it would happen...)**..." The puffle ran around frenetically while talking weird and random stuff._

_"Dôshiyô, dôshiyô, dôshiyo... **(what shall I do, what shall I do, what shall I do...)" **Patty used her super-wand to turn it back into a ball before someone would notice. "Huh?"_

_"I knew I would fix this mess!" Patty smiled proudly._

_"Hontô? **(really?)**" Patty glared "Â, sô desu ka. **(Ohh, I see...)**" Omega answered mockingly. Patty didn't understand what she said but surely she was mocking her. She decided to ignore it and simply said that she was a great witch, and asked if she was really her friend "MOCHIRON! **(Of course!)**"_

_"Yokatta... **(Good)**" She sighed in relief. _

**_..._**

_The race went (almost) just fine. Except for trippings and magic outburts from Patty, of course. But then the karate came..._

**_..._**

_Patty was fighting someone until she tripped and fall backwards. Omega, being the friend she was, helped Patty up and made the boy, who was William (poo kid), trip with her long cat tail and hissed warningly to him, showing her sharp canine teeth. William flinched and ran away in fear screaming "BABA YAGA IS AMONG US!"_

_Omega and Patty shrugged and won their prizes. They decided they were going to be best friends forever._

And that is exactly how it happened. We just didn't expect our pasts to be so amzingly incredible, like a fairytale... That was the start of one hell of a friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT: A GREAT AMONG OF PENGUINS ARE BEING BANNED ON THE SERVER BLIZZARD BY A PENGUIN CALLED <em>LOLNOK2 <em>AND _LOLNOK3_. WHATEVER HAPPENS, DON'T ENTER IN THIS SERVER AND NEITHER BEFRIEND THEM. THEY SEND BAD MESSAGES SAYING 'SANTA ISN'T REAL -CP' AND YOUR PENGUINS IS BANISHED FOREVER AFTERWARDS. ME AND MY FRIEND, PenguinD1, WERE BANISHED, ME FOR 72 HOURS AND HER FOR 24. THE MESSAGES ARE LIKE GIFT MESSAGES.**

**NEVER BEFRIEND LOLNOK2/3 OR OPEN THOSE MESSAGES! REPORT HIM BY CHEATING AND DELETE THE POSTCARD INSTEAD. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. - Patirisu8 and Omega Puppy.**


End file.
